


well maybe i'm in love (i can't stop thinking 'bout it)

by badasskorra



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Lightwood had never been left speechless in her life. Isabelle Lightwood was slowly learning that things were changing ever since Clary Fairchild entered her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well maybe i'm in love (i can't stop thinking 'bout it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first clizzy fic and idk if i like it?? it kinda sucks?? anyway,,,, i love them and they rlly should be canon in s2
> 
> this might be show-verse or book-verse im not sure just go w it

Isabelle was going to kill her. Clary had gone to the store about an hour ago, saying they didn’t have the ingredients needed to bake a cake, which she was in the mood to make.

Usually Isabelle didn’t tend to worry over such things but the moment Clary had left the apartment, it had started pouring. The sky had been clear earlier that day, the rain catching them completely off guard because it was unusual for the season. Within a few minutes the streets had started flooding. Isabelle couldn’t help but worry what might have happened to make Clary so late, since the store was no more than five minutes away.

Isabelle was pacing in the living room, looking out the window every now and then, when she heard the front door of the Institute open. She quickly made her way over to the entrance, muttering under her breath as she walked, “It’s been a whole hour! How dare she make me worry so much, I’m going to kill that girl.”

Her threats were forgotten when she saw the redhead. Clary was soaking wet, her clothes clinging to her body like a second skin and water was pooling around her feet. Isabelle tried very hard not to stare and instead rushed to her friend’s side.

“Clary, what took you so long?” She took the bags from Clary’s hands and put them aside. “You’re so cold. Come on, you need a change of clothes.”

Isabelle led Clary to her room and told her to wait on the bed while she went to her wardrobe to get her clothes to wear. She found a pair of old gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt that said ‘you’re not the boss of me’ and brought them to Clary.

Clary, who had apparently taken off her clothes and was now waiting in only her lilac underwear.

Isabelle prided herself for going through life without having crushes and being straightforward with the person who she was attracted to. That had been until the short redhead currently sitting on her bed showed up. Isabelle knew Clary was attracted to her brother Jace and tried her best to control her feelings but she couldn’t help the way her palms started to sweat whenever the other girl was near her, or the need to run her fingers through her long hair. Isabelle had seen other girls naked before but there was something about Clary being on her bed, half dressed, that made her heart ache. She tried to ignore it but she could only do so much.

Isabelle had never blushed before in her life but she was quite certain that her face was as red as her lipstick right now. She cleared her throat and approached the bed, extending a hand and handing the clothes to Clary.

‘You’ve fought demons, damn it. Why can some girl get you so worked up?’ She scolded herself and shook her head.

“Thanks,” Clary smiled at her and put the shirt on. It was a little big on her but still fit. Isabelle then noticed that Clary’s hair was still wet.

“Oh, your hair. You should dry it or you might get sick.”

Instead of giving Clary her hairdryer, she took out one of her towels. Isabelle made Clary sit on a chair while she started drying off her hair. She tried to focus on her work and not on the fact that she was finally touching Clary’s lovely hair, which turned out to be very soft, even when it was half-wet.

After some time passed Isabelle moved to dry the other side of Clary’s hair, looking down in the process. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Clary was looking back at her, her long lashes still wet, the raindrops making them sparkle. Her throat was suddenly dry.

“Um,” Isabelle Lightwood had never been left speechless in her life. Isabelle Lightwood was slowly learning that things were changing ever since Clary Fairchild entered her life.

Isabelle saw Clary’s eyes flicker down, towards her lips, but she told herself it was just wishful thinking on her part. Isabelle was about to move on with her work and let that go until Clary spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”

It was barely above a whisper and Isabelle wasn’t certain she heard her correctly. “What?” Clary surely must’ve said something else. She couldn’t really be asking…

“I asked if I could kiss you?”

Isabelle felt her face heating up for the second time that day. No, this was not wishful thinking, she had heard her this time. Clary actually wanted to kiss her.

Isabelle slowly raised a hand and cupped Clary’s cheek, the towel now forgotten on the floor. She nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips.

The Institute might have been attacked by demons, another war with the downworlders might have begun, her mother might have walked in, and Isabelle wouldn’t have noticed. Nothing mattered in that moment; nothing but Clary’s warm lips on hers, Isabelle’s hands in her hair, Clary’s resting on her waist, keeping her close, keeping her grounded. The world might have ended, and Isabelle couldn’t care less.

Isabelle Lightwood didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve. Isabelle Lightwood kept her heart hidden, and did everything she could to protect it. But when they pulled away and she saw Clary’s smile and her eyes shining, she was more than willing to put her heart in her hands and trust her with it.


End file.
